warrior of fated power
by codesagewp
Summary: A boy has been born into the son family who had been prophesized for over a thousand years, this boy was to rise up and defeat the major evils, this is his story. r/r plz
1. chapter 1: Neo

Ever since he was very young Neo had had trouble controlling his temper. When Neo lost his temper bad things happened like; when Neo was in kinder garden he lost his temper when the teacher scolded him and a immensely strong wind kicked up out of nowhere and blew her out the window. Another problem was the Neo never felt quite "at home" with his family in that he just didn't feel like he belonged. For most of Neo's life he had been home schooled because of the incident in kinder garden, but lately his mom had been getting ideas that it might be time to try Neo in high school. But other than that Neo had a fairly normal life.  
  
Neo's eyes opened wearily and he looked at the ceiling, it was still dark so it wasn't yet morning but Neo couldn't sleep he couldn't for a while now or when he did it was restless. Neo sat up in bed, pushing the blankets gently away, a sigh escaping his lips. He moved so his legs were hanging off of the bed, Neo stood and strode over to the desk in the back right corner of his room, his body shivering in the cool night air. Neo reached the desk and started groping for the power button of the desk light that was somewhere on his desk. It wasn't to long before he found it and a soft light filled the room. Neo gazed into the reflective surface of the mirror and a tallish muscular boy stood there looking back the boys brilliantly green eyes seemed to be dulled by the obvious weariness in the boys face and stance, his black hair was disheveled probably by the restless sleep in his bed.  
  
Neo ran his fingers through his hair wondering vaguely about the next day. Neo smiled 'well' he thought to himself 'if I have to go to school tomorrow then I would probably be better off in my bed' Neo flicked the light off and returned to his restless sleep. But far above Neo's house a single star twinkled just a bit brighter then the other for a couple of seconds.  
  
In the world of DBZ  
  
"I still don't see why WE have to go through with this" growled Vageta for the fifth time "after all he is YOUR son" Goku looked back at Vageta whom was standing with his arms crossed across his chest. He was leaning agents the wall of a chamber that Bulma had made fifteen years ago to protect Goku's youngest son from the darkness named Ch^en, it only looked like a simple door built into the wall with a round window in it. But now the darkness as gone and it was safe for Goku's son to come home. Fifteen years ago Goku had made the difficult decision to let his son go and was now ecstatic about his return. "Vegeta, you know that I can't go alone, we need three to make the return trip!" said Goku for the fifth time. Vegeta huffed and turn on the machine by pressing a small hidden button on the wall next to the door. The machine emitted a soft whirring sound and the round window filled with a soft red glow. Goku stood allowing the memories to seep back in he could remember the day like it had just happened a few hours ago.  
  
"Chi chi, it's for the best we cant protect him from this we have to let him go" Goku said trying to calm Chi chi a hollowness filled his voice  
  
"No!" Chi chi screamed like he was tearing her heart out. In the few days the neo and Chi chi had been together her mother-son band had grown incredibly so to that she was now almost inseparable from her. She lurched back and found that her back was to the wall. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to hide the child from view.  
  
"Chi chi, please we have to let him go for a while when Ch^en is gone we can go and get him" Goku's body shook with rage at Ch^en, at all the pain that he had caused this world and his own powerlessness to stop him. How could Ch^en live with him self causing pain to his and countless other families the would never see there father again. But Goku knew that he had to remain in control of his temper. After a while Chi chi gave up the child but only under the circumstances that he returned as soon as Ch^en was gone. So Goku took the child and brought him to capsule corps. With Chi chi, Gohan and Goten in tow Vegeta, and Chibi Trunks were there to meet them and for the first time since Goku new him Vegeta almost looked sympathetic. Goku had simply walked in, following Bulma to the plane shift room; the window was already glowing.  
  
Goten and Gohan said their good byes first each of them taking it into their arms and talking with him as he burbled happily. Chi chi was next she took the longest, she cried a lot and didn't say much but finally surrendered him to Goku. Goku looked down at the giggling child whom under his gaze turned suddenly solemn. A look of curiosity cross its face before it gave Goku a hug it held onto him for a long time but finally Goku had to put the child down in front of the door and it started to cry every one left the room. From the out side Goku watched his son get swallowed by the swirling red mists and the babies cry's faded into the distance and suddenly the room was just as it had been only no child. Chi chi let out a howl like a dying wolf and she ran to the door. When she say it was empty she fainted and landed on the floor with a humph.  
  
Just thinking about that day still brought tears to Goku's eyes but he shook the sadness from his mind and stay with the idea that he was finally getting his son back. Goku looked at Vegeta whom was standing next to the switch waiting for Goku to stop reminiscing. Goku nodded the go-a-head and waited the red light flared as the door opened and Goku was sucked into the door.  
  
Pain like Goku had never felt, it felt like his body was being torn apart by the mists and he was freezing yet was hot then the mists started to twirl him around. Faster and faster he went until Goku had to close his eyes from the brilliant red light, and suddenly it stopped and he landed on something softer that rock.  
  
"Get off me Kakarot!" yelled a none to amused Vegeta. Vegeta pushed Goku off him roughly and stood dusting off his pants. Goku also stood up but he could have cared less about his clothing, he was scanning for Neo's Ki signature. It took a while but Goku finally read it in a city area with lots of people around him to the west.  
  
Back to Neo  
  
Neo woke the next morning to find that the rest of the night had been as restless as the previous portion. But never the less he got up with a load groan and got dressed into his blue jeans, boots and a black tank top. He went down the rather dull stair well lined with pictures of his relatives and entered the kitchen. It wasn't an overly huge room but it had the essentials stove, fridge, counter and tabletop. On the counter Neo noticed a plate full of toast covered with plastic wrap and a neon green sticky note attached. It read  
  
Hey honey, Your dad and I had to go to work but we want you to get on the school bus at 8:30 See ya tonight! ~ mom + dad  
  
Neo set the note back down and hefted the enormous plate of toast to the table and went at it like he hadn't eaten in days. But the truth was Neo had always had a gargantuan appetite that no matter how much his mom gave him always had room for more. Soon the toast was gone and his stomach appeased, Neo leaned back in his chair. Neo slowly glanced at the clock and was horrified that it read 8:28 his eyes widened and he was out of his chair and out the door in a couple of seconds. Neo dashed down the road strait into two rather strong looking men he ran into the shorter one and bounced of him. Neo landed with a load thump on the sidewalk. Neo stood, rubbing his butt, and grimacing. He wanted to talk to the two rude people but he remembered very well the time he had before he missed the bus and he ran, he dodged the two men and continued on to find the bus about to leave.  
  
"Wait!" he yelled just before the doors closed a couple of faces looked curiously out the window to see who was late. Finally, Neo reached the bus just before the driver closed the door. Neo leapt through the door and almost tackled the driver. Giggles ran through the bus.  
  
"Sorry!" said a panicking Neo. The bus driver just chuckled.  
  
"Never seen anyone so excited about school." He said under his breath, a grin playing across his face. Neo smiled nervously and looked around, he spotted an empty seat between two girls one of them had black hair and green eyes, the other had a sour look about her. Her eyes were blue and she had long blonde hair, possibly it was her pointed nose that gave her an unpleasant air. He took the seat between them the fair hair girl ignored him but the dark hared on turned round in her seat to talk with him.  
  
"Hi, who are you." Neo was speechless he had never really had a one on one conversation with a girl his age before, she smiled sweetly.  
  
"Neo" he finally stuttered. "And yours?" that was a weak question and he knew it but she didn't seem to mind.  
  
"I'm Melina but my friends call me Mel." She looked at Neo curiously "I haven't seen you around are you new here?" Neo blinked, confused then mentally slapped himself 'Of course she doesn't know you, ya fool! This is your first day!"  
  
"I have lived here all of my life, its just that I was home schooled by my mother till now. Neo said offering his hand to shake. She shook it and then the fair hared girl finally spoke up.  
  
"Why don't you just ask him out and save us from your conversation." She had momentarily looked up from what ever she had been doing, but, was ignoring Neo and Mel before ether could muster a reply. Neo leaned towards Mel.  
  
"Is she always like that?" the question was no more than a whisper but Mel caught it and simply nodded. She looked out the window for a moment and smiled.  
  
"I might talk with you later, Neo, but we have arrived" Neo looked out the window he had been have such a good time talking with Mel that he hadn't looked out, if he had then he would of noticed a large building approaching.  
  
"It's been nice talking with you Mel." Said Neo turning to face the front of the bus once more. The school was a huge brick building with many windows but not much in the way of creativeness in its design. It had two floors and a green metal roof. In front of it there were many busses, it looked like his was one of the last to arrive. The bus drove up and stopped, out side, walking up and down the sidewalk in front of the school were other students, hundreds of them. Some of them were chatting, others just walking and still others were waiting for the door to open.  
  
The bus door opened and the sounds of the street out side flooded in. "all out who's gettin' out" called the bus driver and most of the kids stood. The bus shook lightly as the mass of kid started to shuffle for the door most of them were mumbling about the classes that they had and complained about the teachers. One moaned about an algebra test he had right off the bat. The buss emptied slowly and Neo found himself somewhere near the door of the school. It opened and Neo was caught in the mumbling mass of kids hustling to get to their first class.  
  
Once the kids had filtered into their classrooms Neo went on a search for the main office, it wasn't that hard to find. It was on the first floor and had a big sign out side of it declaring it the "main office". Neo went in and found two secretaries, both of them were blond, one of them had curly hair and looked a little to old for her job while. The other was younger and had her hair pulled back into a ponytail, she was quietly typing while the other was on the phone about a student. The younger secretary had a little card on her desk that had her name on it "Laura" it read. Neo walked nervously to the front of her desk.  
  
"Uh, Miss Laura?" she looked up and smiled.  
  
"Yes how can I help you." She said matter of factly, straightening some papers on her desk absentmindedly "and call me Laura."  
  
"Well, uh, I am a new stu." Neo didn't get a chance to finish.  
  
"Ah, yes, Neo, right?" she asked while retrieving a paper from her printer Neo nodded "here you are!" she exclaimed shoving a piece of paper at him. "That's your schedule for while you're here your home room is up the stairs by the way you came in, the first door on the left." She went back to her work.  
  
"Thanks." Neo said but all he got was a grunt in reply. So Neo went back into the hall and started to walk back the way he had come when he found the door he saw the staircase that the Laura had been talking about. It was a steep case and had gray carpeting all the way up. Neo climbed the stair and saw another hall a lot like the one below except that its walls were a tanish yellow color. He walked to the first door on the left and walked in.  
  
Goku and Vageta  
  
Goku watched the boy go 'that boy looked really familiar' he thought just before he checked for his son, his eyes widened, his lost son had just ran into him and he didn't have the seance to sense for the boys Ki.  
  
"Vageta?" Goku asked quietly. Vageta turned and growled.  
  
"What Kakarot?" then Vageta noticed Goku staring after the boy. "Kakarot, you don't mean to tell me that your son ran into you and you didn't notice" Goku mearly nodded and Vageta slapped his forehead with his hand. "Kakarot you are such a fool!" he shouted in frustration.  
  
"Well I didn't know it was him, if I did then I would have." but Vageta cut him off "would of could of should of never got any thing done, Kakarot, now lets find your brat and be gone from this ridiculous place!" Vageta snarled, with that Vageta launched him self into the air and started to follow the bus. Goku followed suit and soon they found them self's at a large building with tons of busses and kid milling around.  
  
"Where is he Kakarot?" Vageta spat "there are too many brats down there to even count" Vageta looked at Goku and landed on the roof of the school" Goku landed as well but was still intent on watching the crowed for just a glimpse of Neo. Suddenly there as a loud high pitched ringing sound that made the two Sayian's ears ache. Then all of them started to shuffle towards the door. And soon there was no one in the parking lot. "Well at least their obedient!" said vageta with a smirk. Goku looked at the empty parking lot in dismay.  
  
"How are we supposed to find him now?" Vageta slapped Goku on the back of the head "YOW! What was THAT for?" said Goku, rubbing his head with both hands.  
  
"For again demonstrating the limits of stupidity. He is in this building, it's a school so all we have to do is go to the office and page him." (Vageta had been well trained in this because of his son Trunks. // (chuckles) just imagine Chibi Trunks in school (chuckle) but back to the fic \\) Goku had a blank look.  
  
"Oh, really?" Vageta simply hopped of the side of the roof and walked in the door followed by an extremely excited Goku.  
  
Back to Neo  
  
Neo had only gone through one class and he had found that he really didn't like school, every one was loud, and he had the most horrible homeroom teacher. Kids only referred to him as the plague and the man lived up to him rep to say the least. Also, his history teacher was an idiot to put it lightly, he didn't even stay the whole class near the end he just up and left and soon after the class dissolved into a game of poker. But this Geometry class was the worst.  
  
"Now class can any one give me the answer to this question?" Neo looked at the board it had a picture of a trapezoid and it was asking for the area. Neo knew how to solve it but thought that it might be better if he didn't show off. Suddenly the intercom crackled into life and Laura's voice rang over it.  
  
"Will Neo please come to the office for early dismissal." Neo didn't quite know what was going on but was glad for a chance to skip this little bit of hell. Neo packed up his stuff and was out the door with a wave to the class and a mumbled apology to the teacher. He walked down the hall and down the stairs trying to imagine who could possibly have gotten dismissed. He walked into the office and there stood the two men he had run into, the shorter meaner looking one grunted and walked out the door. The bigger one looked ready to cry.  
  
"ya? What do you want?" neo asked the bigger man.  
  
"Don't ask questions! Just follow us!" the shorter man snarled over his shoulder. Neo didn't know why but he felt like he could trust the bigger man who looked strangely familiar, it was almost like meeting a very good, old half forgotten friend for the first time in a couple of years. So he followed the bigger guy.  
  
As they were walking Neo took a better look at the two guys. The bigger guy wore all orange and a blue under shirt all of it was pretty baggy except the under shirt which was stretched over his chest. While the other wore clothes more suited to the environment he was in he had on jeans, a black tank top and a brown leather jacket. They walked out of the school grounds and then the shorter one stopped.  
  
"Kakarot, now explain to him about us and his true home." He sat and appeared to fall asleep. The one called Kakarot turned to face Neo.  
  
"I've been waiting for this day for years." Said Kakarot smiling kindly, Neo raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What all this about "where I am really form"?" Neo asked, the short man had spiked his curiosity.  
  
"Well you aren't exactly from around here, well you aren't even from this plain of existence" Neo's mouth dropped, another dimension? Was that even possible? Neo didn't know but he wasn't buying it.  
  
"You expect me to buy that?" Neo frothed "where's your proof? Huh? And if I'm not from this plain then who are my parents, how could they just "let me go" like that?" Neo took a deep breath.  
  
"Well Vageta" Kakarot motioned to the short guy " has all the proof you could want" Vageta growled and push a button concealed in his jacket and a red vortex opened as large as a good-sized door next to them. Neo just about shat himself. "And about your parents, well, hi son!" Neo took a few steps back  
  
"You couldn't be, you just couldn't" neo said franticly "I live here I belong here." Goku smiled warmly and suddenly it hit neo // ouch \\ he knew where he had seen Kakarot before he looked at him every morning in the mirror, Neo and Goku looked so alike that it could only be heredity. Neo fell to his knees and pounded the ground. "Why?" he asked suddenly and quietly.  
  
"we had no choice, if you had stayed with us you would not have lived." Neo wasn't really listening as Goku had been talking some memories had began to return to Neo  
  
(Flash back no. 1)  
  
"We'll call him Neo" it was a young woman; she had black hair tied back in a bun. Kakarot was there; sitting in a chair also there was a younger man who looked disturbingly like Goku.  
  
"What do you want with my son?!" Kakarot yelled, the scenery had changed now he was out side and it was raining, hard and creature floated in front of Kakarot.  
  
"Your son is destined to destroy me and so other prime evils in the universe, I can not allow this to happen." The creature grinned. "Now if you would please hand over your son I will not have too destroy you."  
  
"Well if you want my son then you will have to go through me!" Kakarot yelled. The other man floated up t level with Kakarot.  
  
"And me!" he yelled. Four others also rose to the occasion. "Get No out of here dad!" yelled the young man. And Kakarot flew.  
  
"We managed to lead him away father, but he is coming back, if we're going to send him, it needs to be now." The same young man said but again the scenery was different this time they were inside, and the young man looked beat up the others were also there.  
  
The next memory was all red mists and pain.  
  
(End flashback)  
  
Neo looked up at Kakarot; he looked a little scared. "And I can go home now?" asked neo. Kakarot's eyes lit up as he nodded. Vageta stood.  
  
"Good now lets get out of this plane!" he crossed his arms over his chest. Kakarot looked at me.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked. Neo nodded.  
  
"Finally, now we all have to go through the gate at the same time or we will get separated and all got to different planes." Explained Vageta as he grabbed hold of Neo's right hand while Goku took his left the trio jump through the portal. Neo found his memory to be very accurate about the pain; it was the most intense thing that he had ever felt. But it was gone as soon as it came and when Neo opened his eyes again he was looking at the same room that had been in his memory. Everyone was there from his memory. The woman was on him in a second.  
  
"Are you ok? Did they feed you enough?" she suddenly looked angry "I don't suppose that they bothered about your education." Everyone moaned "your home, yay! yay! WHOOHOO!" she hugged him hard and finally let him go and he met the young man who had helped in his retreat.  
  
"Hi I'm Gohan one of your older brothers, it good to see that you're ok." He smiled "it was one of the hardest things dad ever had to do."  
  
"You mean Kakarot right?" Gohan's brow furrowed and he smiled.  
  
"You let Vageta get to you, he is the only one who ever calls our dad Kakarot, every one else calls him Goku." Gohan said. Neo looked at Goku, his father. Silence Neo was very young he had know that he had been different from the rest of his family, it had been really difficult, he had felt like he could talk to no one. He had often imagined that a long lot relative, just like him would show up and take him away, and now that it had happened he still wasn't sure that it was real. It all looked real, Neo pinched himself and found that it wasn't a dream after all, this was very real. And then Neo realized something, he was happier than he had been for a very long time. And Neo realized what had been missing his whole life, for the first time he felt like he really had a family and even if it was only a dream he was gonna live it to its fullest. 


	2. fitting in

Chapter two, wow, that was the most reviews I have ever gotten on one chapter, so here is my disclaimer; I OWN DBZ AND ALL IT'S CHARACTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! * wakes up * goddammit!! I really don't own any thing * sob *. So with out any further ado, here comes the fic!  
  
Chapter two: fitting in  
  
Neo had only been in the home for two weeks and already he had noticed how alike he was to them, he could eat as much as Goku which had chi-chi cooking almost non stop. Goku and Neo also had many other similar qualities like; their sense of justice and fairness. Neo had also discovered that he had better be one of the first people to the table at meals or he wouldn't be full afterwards. Which was why Neo was sitting at the table eyeing Goku down. Gohan walked in with a girl who looked about Neo's age.  
  
"hey dad!" sad Gohan cheerily.  
  
"hey Gohan, and you brought Pan!" said Goku standing, running and hugging them both in one swift movement. "hey you're just in time for breakfast!" Gohan sat next to pan and me sat across the table, next to Goku. "Gohan grinned "I guess that breakfast here hasn't changed all that much" he turned to me "so how are you settling in?"  
  
"I'm ok" I said turning my head, he looked truly concerned "well.. I said after a while of his gaze "I do miss a couple of people like my step mom and dad and one of the girls at my school also I just miss my old house and the way that it felt" Gohan nodded.  
  
"but are you happy here?" he asked sincerely.  
  
"yes! Oh please don't take what I said the wrong way, even with the dad things this is the happiest I have ever been in my life, I feel like." He paused for a while as he tried to come up with exactly what to say, then he knew that there was only one way to describe it. "I feel like I'm home." Gohan's grin widened into a smile.  
  
"I'm really glad to hear that, neo, I don't think that you've met my daughter, pan yet." Neo looked across the table at pan, she had her father's eyes and her mothers hair 'and probably her hot temper as well' Neo thought to himself. Then Chi chi came in with two enormous plates of food, the smell was enough to set both me and Goku drooling, Gohan laughed. "It's amazing how much alike you two are!" he exclaimed through a fit of chuckles. Goku and Neo looked at each other, both of us still salivating due to the delicious odor and both of our stomachs gave a tremendous rumble at the same time that shook the house. Which just sent Gohan reeling with mirth. Goku and Neo both started laughing at each other and dug into the food. {Have you EVER seen four hungry Sayians eat? It's not pretty} food was flying from the plate to their mouths faster than should be humanly possible and in no time all the food was gone and Chi chi looked rather flustered and disgusted.  
  
Chi chi went back into the kitchen and Gohan started to carry plates of food to her, Goku leaned back, rubbing his stomach. "Neo?" he asked, Neo turned his head to look at him curiously "you want to train tomorrow with me?" Neo had to think about it, he didn't want to get in Goku's way but he also wanted to see how life was here, also, he wanted to fit in. so Neo nodded with a smile.  
  
"That's great son!" said Goku happily a huge smile exploding on his face. " I was hoping you would say that, other wise it was to school for you!" Neo sighed, he had really disliked school, the noise the arrogant teachers, it was all just too much for Neo.  
  
Latter that day Goku built my room off of Gohan's, it was a little smaller than Neo previous room but he loved it all the same. It had two windows so it was pretty well lit and it had all the necessities, a bed a light and the rest of it was empty. There was a tree right out side his window and he had a beautiful view of the mountains. Neo was completely absorbed by the mountains and just enchanted by nature. That might have been why he never heard Goku enter.  
  
"Are you alright son?" neo whirled around, he really didn't want to be waken up from his enchantment but he was glad for company any way.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." It was still hard for neo to call Goku dad, he knew that it was true but still. He could feel the bond between this man and him self growing. It was strange just two weeks ago he knew that school was the only way to go, two weeks ago he knew people couldn't fly without air planes, two weeks ago he had a different family. "Dad?" the word came hard. "Who broke us apart? I know that you are my father but I can also feel a rift between us." Goku looked concerned.  
  
"I you want to know the monsters name was Ch^en. It was so powerful that not even all of us together could even dent him. But it wasn't us he was after, it was you, so everyone who was still alive had to decide to let you go." Goku's voice broke when he said 'let you go' but the mask of sorrow that had creased his face was instantly replaced by a huge smile. "but your home now and Ch^en is gone so that doesn't matter!" that was why Neo loved Goku, he never let anything keep him down and he always bounced back with a smile. "Oh, and Chi chi bought these for you!" he reached behind his back and pull out a training GI, it was black and had white boots. Goku left so he could put it on. So Neo went ahead and tried it, it was a good fit. Neo was amazed at how much freedom of movement it had. Goku came back in.  
  
"Wow Neo, that really fits great, doesn't it?" Goku said grinning broadly. The rest of the day was spent by Neo helping Chi chi with the cooking and cleaning.  
  
That night some thing strange happened that Neo hadn't noticed, he slept fitfully for the first time in months. But also above the planet earth a star exploded.  
  
The next morning wasn't quite the feeding frenzy of yesterday but it was ample. After break fast Goku and went out side, Goku lifted me from under my arms and flew. He flew until we reached a barren place with only a couple of mountains in the distance. Goku set me down.  
  
"what is this place, dad?" asked neo looking around.  
  
"This is where we once fought a strong guy called cell but hat doesn't matter!" he crossed his arms over his chest "its time to start your training" he sat me down and started to talk. "Now, son, look for your center, it should be a warm feeling once you have it you have to pull it out of your body and focus it into your hands." Neo concentrated, it took him a long time to find his 'center' and when he tried to pull it out he found that it wouldn't budge. So Neo pulled harder, still it wouldn't budge. 'After all of this I can't even pull this stupid warmth out of my body!' this got Neo very annoyed.  
  
Goku's view  
  
Goku was really excited about his son, he had never sensed such immense power in a person with no formal training, but it seemed that he was having trouble getting his power out, he noticed that Neo was beginning to get angry 'that's it son! Get angry, let all of your emotion feed into this!' suddenly Neo growled and white flames burst around him, but that wasn't all Neo's rage had been tempted. Neo's power rose defiantly and then Goku realized, neo didn't know how to control his power enough to go super, if neo didn't calm down then he would burst, his current form just wouldn't be able to handle it.  
  
"Neo!" said Goku sternly, Neo broke his concentration to look at Goku.  
  
"what?" asked Neo nervously, afraid that he had done something wrong. Goku smiled kindly.  
  
"don't worry, it's nothing you did," when Goku said that Neo let out a breath that he had been holding in "it's what you almost did." A confused look passed over Neo's face.  
  
"what I almost did?" neo asked cautiously, he didn't want to upset his father, he owed so much to him. But neo woke up from dream-land just in time to catch Goku nodding.  
  
"I had forgotten that you had never used your Ki before, and, if you don't learn to control it before you access it then you would have died." He said the last word softly and neo knew that Goku would rather die then loose Neo again, it was a welcome, warm feeling. "but," said Goku grinning "I know a place where we can train in peace and no one would get hurt." Goku picked Neo up again and flew. 'I got to get him to Kami's looked out, room of spirit and time here we come!' Goku powered up to SSJ two and blasted off towards the look out. In almost no time at all the thin, tall tower was in sight, neo couldn't understand how such a thin tower could stand so tall. 'I should probably introduce him to Korin.' Thought Goku, so he flew to the tower and started to fly up it, soon, the small roundhouse came into view. Goku flew up and landed inside, putting Neo down he looked around. It wasn't long be fore Korin came up behind neo.  
  
"so Goku, this is the boy huh, I never expected to you again" Neo whirled round and took a good look at the cat. "is their something on my face?" neo leapt back.  
  
"it talks?!" it was a half statement half question, Korin raised his eye brow.  
  
"yes," Korin said dryly "you can close your mouth now." Korin added after a short silence. But as Korin had pointed out Neo's mouth as indeed hanging wide open in shock. Neo closed his mouth quickly and shook Korin's hand erm, paw. Goku grabbed neo and flew up to Kami's which reminded neo of a top with a castle on its flat face, it had a confortable air about it. Goku landed and sat Neo down softly. It wasn't long before a small green being came out of the grand house, followed by a rather well fed, shiny black guy with red lips, he wore a turban while the green guy wore robes a earthy colors, browns, whites and the such.  
  
"Hi Dende!" yelled Goku waving enthusiastically. The green child smiled and waved back,  
  
"Who's this?" asked Dende, looking at neo, interest evident on his face.  
  
Goku smiled "this is my son Neo!" he put a reassuring hand on Neo's back as he said it "we were wondering if we could use the room of spirit and time so I can train him without hurting any thing."  
  
"That's not a problem Goku!" said Dende smiling "you know that its your last time in and you know the other rules so I have no problem with it." Dende pointed to a stairwell that led up into the house. Goku walked up the stairs and neo followed him closely. Finally at the top of the stairs they came to a heavy set wooden door. Goku opened it and walked inside.  
  
Neo was astonished by what was in the room or I should say the lack of stuff in the room. By the door it had a fridge and two beds, the rest was a milky bluish-white color that seemed to have no substance but was solid enough under your feet.  
  
"Now we can begin your training!" said Goku smiling broadly from ear to ear. Goku started Neo much the same way he had before, by having neo attempt to master his Ki. The first time neo had fainted because that power he had tapped was so vast he couldn't handle it. The second time Goku had helped him channel some of his power through anger and by the end of the lesson neo had been flying, something that he had really wanted to do ever since Goku had flown him up here.  
  
Earlier that day Goku had told him that he would learn Ki attacks and the next day Neo would learn martial arts, he seemed to think that it would only take neo one day to learn the arts so that was why the two were far away from the door.  
  
"Okay, neo, power up as far as you can." Goku put his hands on his hips as the white glow appeared around neo once more. Neo growled at the effort but he didn't let hinder him, he made the effort into anger and it came easier. "Good now try to focus it into your hands, a ball should be easiest." Neo's brow furrowed in concentration he could feel his Ki rebelling to being told hat to do but even though a balls began to swirl into existence. "Good now send it from you in any direction that you wish and don't worry once you do this more it will come easier." Neo tried to send it away but it just wouldn't go it sat stubbornly in his hand. Finally Neo got frustrated and he poured his frustration into anger and the ball flew, quick as lightning, Neo let it dissipate after it flew for a ways. "I think that that is enough for today, neo, this stuff doesn't come easy." Neo shook his head.  
  
"I got to far to go, I need to keep going until I drop or I will never catch up." Neo formed another ball and fired it into nothingness. "I can handle this, dad" said Neo determinedly "I have to e ready for what you're going to teach me next." Goku looked on with pride, he had been hoping that neo would say what he did because he had wanted to know if neo had he fighting spirit to drive him onward.  
  
For the next two weeks neo did nothing but eat, fly and fling Ki balls in to the blue mists. By the end of it Goku had taken him aside and taught him the Kamehameha attack and the Kaioken power up. And neo had gotten very good at Ki and flying. But soon Goku had told him that he had advanced as far as he wanted neo to go before teaching him martial arts.  
  
"Neo," said Goku smiling, his eyes gleaming with pride at his sons accomplishments. "You had gone far beyond where I thought you'd be when I started teaching you and I am really excited about teaching you this." Goku put his hands on his hips, waiting, letting neo process the information. Finally Goku lowered into a fighting stance and grinned "Ya ready!?"  
  
at first Neo couldn't keep up with Goku but after a while something in side of Neo began to recognize Goku's attacks and Neo even started to block them. The first time this happened Goku froze for a moment, unsure if what h had seen really had happened, Neo had used an advanced block with out being told how to perform it, and he had done it in perfect form! Goku blinked 'May bee it's like what Ubu went through, his powers and style are awakening instead of growing' Goku thought briefly and he decided that he would find out. Goku went harder on neo but still Neo's power and from rose to match Goku's, punch for punch I wasn't until Goku's power was border lining Super Sayian that Goku finally out classed him and hit neo squarely on the nose. Both Goku and Neo were breathing heavily, sweat almost pouring off of their foreheads.  
  
"Wow son." Goku said, he was really amazed at the level Neo's skill had risen to during the battle "you did great!" Neo blinked.  
  
"I did?" neo asked innocently. He really hadn't done much against Goku, as he thought, he was just doing what came naturally to him. But Goku seemed really pleased so h had to if done something right.  
  
"Yeah!" said Goku laughing out loud "some of the move that you pulled in there were really advanced!" Goku rubbed the back of his head "I bet that in a few days you and I will be having some monster fights!" but the next time the two fought Goku immediately went into SSJ1 and started to royally kick ass. Neo hadn't been able to put up much of a defense but was getting angry at the thought of disappointing Goku. Goku was delivering punch after punch into Neo's stomach, which made neo wish he hadn't eaten breakfast. Finally neo began to block more and more attacks as he had done the day before but he found the punches were coming in to fast, Goku's new form was superior to his neo backed off. 'if something doesn't change then I'm squirrel fodder' neo thought so he began to power up until he hit a wall. He pushed against it but it wouldn't budge so he gave a mighty heave, yelling at the strain. Immediately neo wished he had left the wall alone, he could feel a burning pain all over him as his muscles expanded and neo grew till he was some seven foot tall. But the pain stopped as a new golden glow exploded into existence, then glow some how seemed to comfort Neo and banish the pain.  
  
Goku was starring at Neo in astonishment. He hadn't seen that kind of super transformation since Brolly neo had become huge and his hair had gone golden and it was now going in every direction. Neo's eyes opened, Goku could see the struggle in Neo mind through his eyes, he was struggling to maintain control but seemed to be able to handle it, if only barely. Neo blasted off and threw a punch at Goku's head Goku dodged but not by much and the spar began again. Earth shattering punches were traded and received they were blocking, punching and kicking. Finally both went for a punch and each hit the other in the face, hard. They both were set on their ass and neo powered down.  
  
How was that, plz review and I would like to suggest a fic, check out castle walls by PLS it really is an awesome fic, its got gohan.. but why am I telling you go read it! 


End file.
